


Poison

by Cyanide_Pill



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Pill/pseuds/Cyanide_Pill
Summary: [Verónica Sawyer es invitada a la casa de los Chandler. Las Heather tendrán una reunión para insultar a todos los alumnos de su preparatoria, pero al parecer, Verónica es la única que llega a tiempo. Olor a rosas, cigarrillo y cerezas, de eso se compone el veneno de la abeja reina de Westerburg.]





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Posible Ooc. Lenguaje soez. Pensamientos homicidas.  
> Género: Romance, Drama, GL, Yuri.  
> Película/Musical: The Heathers  
> Pareja: Heather Chandler x Veronica Sawyer  
> Palabras: 1,324 –OS-  
> Notas: Este fanfic se lo dedico a Anuso, la que me introdujo al fandom. Gracias, en serio amé tanto la película como el musical, y el poder de las lesbianas me provocó querer hacerte este humilde obsequio de cumpleaños.

** **

** POISON **

**_[Verónica Sawyer es invitada a la casa de los Chandler. Las Heather tendrán una reunión para insultar a todos los alumnos de su preparatoria, pero al parecer, Verónica es la única que llega a tiempo. Olor a rosas, cigarrillo y cerezas, de eso se compone el veneno de la abeja reina de Westerburg.]_ **

**V** erónica Sawyer miró la enorme mansión donde vivía Heather Chandler, parecía que sus padres eran tan ricos como la rubia presumía. Desde que formaba parte del grupo de las proclamadas Heather, todos la miraban como si fuera una Diosa, la modelo perfecta a seguir. Se sentía como una hermosa pintura, siendo alabada y juzgada a la vez.

La castaña tocó el timbre y un elegante hombre vestido con un traje la recibió, era el mayordomo.

—La señorita Heather la está esperando en su habitación, es la primera en llegar —Verónica se percató que la mirada del anciano lucía perdida, eran como los ojos de un pez fuera del mar, vidriosos y sin vida.

Era como un zombi, de aquellos que había visto en los auto cinemas. Agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y subió las enormes escaleras de mármol, todo adentro de la casa de los Chandler parecía carísimo. Sawyer temía romper algo y terminar endeuda con ese demonio, ¡de por vida!

Llegó a la habitación de Heather y no la vio allí. La cama estaba finamente tendida y un exquisito aroma flotaba, parecía el de las rosas.

—¡¿Heather?! —gritó, buscándola.

—¡Estoy en la bañera, estúpida! —la respuesta llegó tan borde como siempre. Verónica gesticuló un hermoso “jódete” que obviamente no fue escuchado por la rubia. Se sentó sobre la suave cama y observó la enorme habitación.

¿Cuántas personas habrían caído presas de los encantos de este demonio rojo? Se recostó y observó el blanco techo, el aroma se intensificaba, perforando sus fosas nasales, era adictivo.

—¡Perra, ven aquí! ¡Trae mis cigarrillos! —escuchó la voz de su monarca y chasqueó la lengua. Buscó la cajetilla en los cajones de su ropero y la encontró, solo tenía uno. Esperaba que la muy bastarda sufriera de cáncer pulmonar y cayera muerta pronto. Cada día era un infierno a su lado, no soportaba la maldad de esta Beelzebub.

Corrió hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió sin dudas. Allí observó a ese ángel caído, se veía realmente seductora metida dentro de la bañera, con cientos de pétalos de rosas flotando sobre el agua, su rizado cabello rubio estaba sujeto con esa liga que le daba el poder de gobernar la preparatoria y su mirada, ¡su mirada maligna seguía igual de atrayente!

Sus labios se teñían de rojo gracias a la paleta que se paseaba por los labios como si fuera un lápiz labial, la imagen hizo que Verónica tuviera sed, se sentía tan sedienta que olvidó cómo hablar.

—Agh, ¿acaso te has enamorado de mí? —se burló malévolamente mientras mostraba sus perfectos dientes.

—¡C-claro que no! —se ofendió mientras giraba su rostro sonrojado. Ella no estaba pensando en obscenidades ni nada por el estilo, ¡las dos eran chicas!

—No te culpo fenómeno, soy irresistible —escuchó aquella risa maliciosa que le ponía los vellos en punta. La odiaba, la odiaba tanto que quería ahogarla en aquella bañera hasta que se callara. Verónica se quedó callada, no quería seguir discutiendo, se sentía como si se hundiera más profundo en el pozo de la humillación. —¿Y bien? ¿Trajiste mi encargo?

La Sawyer estiró la mano y le acercó la cajetilla, Heather se la arrebató descortésmente. Mostró una expresión enfadada y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron.

—¿Solo me queda un puto cigarrillo? —se quejó lanzando la caja lejos, después de sacar su única droga disponible. —Enciéndelo por mí, perra. —le insultó, dejando la paleta de cereza en una mesilla que tenía al lado de la tina.

—¿Pero de dónde…?

—Atrás de ti hay un encendedor, joder —gimoteó enfadada —¿Acaso también necesitas mi ayuda para saber cómo funcionar? —Verónica ocultó su cara de enfado y se giró para tomar el encendedor. Se acercó a Heather Chandler y encendió la llama para prender el cigarrillo, veía el brillante fuego quemar la punta de aquella dañina nicotina e imaginó a la rubia descerebrada siendo consumida por cálidas (infernales) llamaradas mientras gritoneaba y su hermosa cara se derretía.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Por qué sonríes, engendro? —murmuró bordemente, inhalando y exhalando el humo de forma descuidada. La castaña comenzó a toser repetidamente, alejándose un poco de la bañera. Chandler sonrió juguetonamente, Verónica era una adquisición entretenida.

—Casi me ahogo —se quejó la que portaba el uniforme de color azul.

—¿En serio? Te ahorrarías esos problemas si aprendieras a fumar de una puta vez, ¿qué tienes? ¿10 putos años? ¡Madura! —agredió la rubia dando otra bocanada.

La Sawyer pensó en lo patética que era Heather, pensando que fumar cigarrillos y joderse los pulmones desde temprana edad era algo “genial” para hacer. Decidió no contestar, no quería pelear más, las otras Heather se estaban tomando su tiempo.

—Me das lástima, te enseñaré —dijo con un tono más calmado, separó el cigarrillo de sus labios y verónica notó las marcas de labial rojo en el borde. Tomó la droga y sin pensarlo decidió obedecer a su soberana, no entendía cómo se dejaba manipular fácilmente por esta reina sin corona. Inhaló la nicotina y el humo le escoció la garganta, tosió impulsivamente y Heather se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Esto es difícil, me rindo —prefirió renunciar antes que darle más motivos a aquella piraña.

—Eres una aburrida, dame eso —la Chandler le arrebató el cigarro y le dio una calada profunda y retuvo el humo.

Verónica estaba tan ocupada controlando sus malas caras que había ignorado los movimientos de aquella enemiga, de repente escuchó el movimiento del agua de la bañera y sintió la humedad en sus zapatos, cuando alzó los ojos, observó los grandes pechos de Heather alzándose hermosamente frente a sus ojos, eran tan redondos que no parecían naturales y sus pezones hacían juego con su piel, eran tan rosados que le provocaron envidia.

Cuando sus ojos subieron hasta la cara de Heather observó esa sonrisa arrogante y se sonrojó, la había atrapado mirándole los senos, ¡que humillante!

—H-Heather, ¿qué haces…? —cuando abrió la boca, aquel demonio aprovechó para usar su táctica más poderosa, la inyectó con su veneno. Se inclinó rápidamente y unió sus labios, jalando de la corbata a Verónica. Pegó sus húmedos pechos desnudos con la ropa de la chica y comenzó a exhalar el peligroso humo de nicotina en los pulmones de Sawyer.

Los ojos avellana de Verónica lagrimearon levemente, pero su cuerpo tembló debido a las sensaciones, el oxígeno le estaba siendo arrebatado por aquella víbora que la asfixiaba al entrelazarla entre sus poderosos brazos.

Cuando se separaron fue empujada y cayó sobre el suelo mojado, se sentía humillada y ultrajada por esta villana de hermosos labios rojos, la cual se relamía gustosamente los restos de aquel beso.

—Virgen —la insultó con altanería, volviéndose a sumergir en la tina. Sawyer sintió el calor de la vergüenza recorrerle todo su cuerpo, sus orejas ardían y chillaban.

¡Este Satanás hacía lo que se le venía en gana!

—¡HEATHER, YA LLEGAMOS! —Verónica volteó hasta la puerta y reconoció las voces de las otras dos seguidoras de la Chandler.

—Vete de una puta vez, ¿o esperas algo más de mí? —se mofó la rubia. La castaña se levantó del suelo y salió disparada de la puerta, huyendo como una vil perdedora.

Esta vez Heather había ganado, la había infectado con un veneno poderoso que se conformaba de un aroma irresistible a rosas y poseía el sabor de las cerezas mezclado con nicotina. Lo que más le molestaba era aquel escozor que sentía en su boca y la necesidad de volver a probarlo.

Heather Chandler era peligrosa, peligrosamente adictiva y venenosa, justo como una Cobra Real. Tal vez esa era su verdadera forma, tenía que eliminarla pronto, tenía que deshacerse de ella, antes que su veneno llegara a su corazón.

Entró a la habitación y fingió una sonrisa con las otras dos Heather, actuaría como si nada, seguiría con su vida y buscaría el antídoto de aquel demonio.

Pero al menos por hoy, saborearía el pecado con los restos que habían quedado en su boca.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus reviews, soy nueva en el fandom♥


End file.
